Un bureau, une étagère
by Aoi Black Shiro
Summary: Traduction. Mycroft est parti pendant deux semaines, et il a vraiment manqué à l'inspecteur Lestrade MH/GL


**Titre: Office:Bookshelf / Un bureau; une étagère **

**Auteur:**** ChelsaOfBakerStreet**

**Traductrice:**** Aoi Black Shiro**

**Rating:**** M (et du bon M hein.. parce que nos amis les anglais savent se décoincer un peu ;) comme dit l'auteur, ce ne sont pas moins de 1.000 mots de pur lemon)**

**Couple:**** Mystrade **

**Note****: Et m****e revoilà avec ma toute première traduction! C'est tout nouveau pour moi, aussi j'espère réellement que vous apprécierez :) encore merci à l'auteur ChelsaOfBakerStreet de m'avoir permis partager ce texte avec vous. Le lien vers la version originale est disponible sur mon profil, si vous voulez aller y jeter un œil je vous y encourage!**

* * *

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lestrade attira Mycroft à lui par sa cravate tout en fermant brutalement la porte d'un coup de pied. Il l'embrassa, heureux que l'homme soit finalement rentré de ce conseil avec le gouvernement Russe. Ces deux semaines sans le voir avaient été très longues pour l'inspecteur; ils s'étaient à peine parlés pendant son absence. Lestrade comprenait évidemment; il y avait eu quelques fois où lui aussi au Yard, les yeux rivés sur une montagne de dossiers d'une affaire ou d'une autre, avait dû annuler un de leurs diners.

Il compensaient toujours ces moments perdus par d'autres comme ceux-là, où leurs mains et leurs langues cédaient entièrement à la bestialité. Mycroft le regardait d'un air affamé, et un faible grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Greg.

- «Ai-je mentionné à quel point tu m'as manqué Gregory?» murmura-t-il dans son cou, se pressant contre lui.

Ce dernier exposa un peu plus sa gorge pour que Mycroft puisse continuer à sucer la peau à cet endroit.

- «Non, mais si tu me baises jusqu'à ce que j'en oublie mon propre nom je suis sûr que je pourrais fermer les yeux là-dessus.

- Mmmm, cela me semble tout à fait raisonnable» répondit-il d'un ton très sérieux tandis qu'il écartait les pans de sa chemise, faisant courir une main sur la peau nue. «Oh, je vois que tu as fais de l'exercice pendant mon absence.

- J'avais besoin de brûler le trop plein d'énergie» se vexa l'inspecteur. Il fit sauter le bouton du pantalon de Mycoft et l'abaissa sur ses hanches.

- «Impatient à ce que je vois» dit-il dans un large sourire tout en défaisant sa ceinture. Il ouvrit sa braguette et laissa le denim choir sur le sol.

Gregory le transperça d'un regard qui aurait fait trembler les plus coriaces de ses suspects - mais qui demeura totalement inefficace sur Mycroft Holmes.

- «Ça fait deux putain de longues semaines Mycroft, bien sûr que je suis impatient. Maintenant boucle-la et baise moi!

- Tsss tss Gregory, il faut savoir être patient» répondit laconiquement ce dernier, s'attirant un autre regard noir ainsi qu'un halètement impatient. «...Mais c'est comme tu veux.» Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il le forçait à se retourner. La main du plus vieux agrippa l'étagère de chêne en face de lui pour se maintenir.

- «Bon dieu Mycroft» gémit Greg quand l'homme baissa son pantalon et enveloppa son sexe de ses doigts, pressant sa propre érection contre son entrée.

- «Retire le deuxième livre en partant de la gauche, deux étagères au-dessus de ta main droite» ordonna Mycroft, le guidant jusqu'au pot de crème dissimulé là. «J'ai toujours eu le fantasme de te prendre contre cette étagère» expliqua-t-il pendant que Greg lui passait la petite bouteille.

- «Et c'est pour ça que tu caches le lubrifiant comme si nous étions dans une nouvelle d'Hercule Poirot? Peu importe je m'en contrefous Mycroft, dépêche-toi tu as dit que tu n'avais pas toute la journée»

- «J'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut» rétorqua-t-il tranquillement, ôtant le bouchon de la bouteille et répandant le liquide sur ses doigts. Il en glissa un en Lestrade pour le préparer, même si lui-même aurait bien envoyé cela au diable pour s'enfoncer en lui sans plus attendre.

Greg commença à bouger et Mycroft ajouta un deuxième doigt, entrant et sortant. Un troisième s'y ajouta rapidement. Mycroft les pressa au fond de lui avant de les retirer et de s'enfouir profondément en lui. Lestrade savoura le sentiment de Mycroft le pénétrant, cette chaude et douce sensation de l'avoir en lui qu'il était venu à apprécier.

- «Foutre dieu My, _bouge» _gémit-il, s'empalant sur son sexe.

Ce dernier saisit fermement les hanches de Gregory et amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient, s'enfonçant en lui à un rythme soutenu. Il embrassait durement son dos à chaque poussée, mordant doucement la chair. Greg laissait échapper des gémissements sous les coups de reins; il laissa aller sa tête entre ses bras et s'appuya contre l'étagère, laissant l'odeur du papier, du sexe et de l'eau de cologne de Mycroft envahir ses sens.

Celui-ci fit glisser ses doigts autour de l'érection de Gregory, exerçant une légère pression avant de l'empoigner fermement et de le masturber sans cesser ses coups de reins. Le corps du plus âgé suivait inconsciemment le mouvement. Il passa son pouce sur le gland et étala les quelques gouttes humides qui se trouvaient là, puis réduit la friction pour une meilleure prise sur son sexe.

- «Mycroft c'est incroyable» haleta Gregory, poussant contre cette main. Une douce chaleur se diffusait à travers tout son corps et sous son nombril. Il sentit l'autre augmenter la cadence, l'avertissant que l'orgasme approchait. Mycroft raffermit très légèrement sa poigne sur son sexe, juste assez pour que ce soit encore meilleur. Les testicules de Greg se serrèrent et le feu se répandit au creux de ses reins.

Mycroft pouvait sentir le plaisir monter tandis qu'il continuait d'aller et venir, les bras tremblants. Il gardait ses doigts sur l'érection de son amant, désirant lui procurer autant de plaisir que lui-même en prenait. Il aimait les bruits que Lestrade faisait, haletant son nom. Les faibles gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge envoyaient des frissons de plaisir droit jusqu'à son aine. Il pouvait sentir l'autre se tendre contre lui, au bord de la jouissance comme lui-même l'était. Il se pencha alors pour se coller au dos de Gregory et fit glisser sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille, lui murmurant:

- «Jouis pour moi Gregory, je veux entendre mon nom sur ta langue.»

C'en fut trop pour l'inspecteur; il agrippa l'étagère en face de lui et ses genoux cédèrent sous la jouissance, qui se diffusa jusque dans sa poitrine. Il cria le nom de Mycroft et se répandit dans sa main, souillant de sa semence sa chemise et – merde – les livre en face de lui.

Grisé par le fait que Greg se perde à cause de lui, ses chaires enserrant son sexe sous les vagues de plaisir, Mycroft continua ses mouvements saccadés jusqu'à ce qu'un voile blanc passe devant ses yeux. Il se déversa en lui, gémissant son nom. Son souffle s'évanouit dans l'air devenu électrique autour d'eux.

Il se retira, et son amant se retourna pour l'attirer à lui. Ils se laissèrent aller à cette étreinte, appuyés sur l'étagère de bois.

- «Je t'aime My'.

- Je t'aime aussi Gregory» sourit Mycroft, l'embrassant à nouveau tout en fermant les yeux. «Allez, maintenant rentre et va prendre une douche, je suis sûr qu'une dure journée t'attend.

- Seulement si tu me promets que je pourrais être la petite cuillère ce soir»

Les lèvres de Mycroft s'incurvèrent un peu plus et il se demanda comment cet homme avait pu le rendre si doux.

- «Bien sûr que tu pourras être la petite cuillère. À présent rhabille-toi, avant que l'Amérique n'appelle pour une nouvelle babysitter.»

Gergory eut un petit rire. Envahi par ce sentiment inexplicable, il ramassa son jean sur le sol. Sortir avec un Holmes était définitivement intéressant.

* * *

**Si vous laissez un petit mot, je me ferais un plaisir de le transmettre à l'auteur! :3**

**Bises, **

**Shir**


End file.
